1. Field of The Invention
This patent relates to plumbing devices. More particularly, this patent relates to a method and device for attaching fittings to a receptacle that can be used in new building construction in place of conventional means of attachment or as a replacement to conventional means of attachment in old buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of attaching closet flanges, area drains, floor drains, shower drains, roof drains or other fittings to receptacles such as drain pipe generally require the fitting and the receptacle to be connected in fixed relationship to one another, thus preventing any relative movement of the fitting and the receptacle. In locations that experience temperature changes, fittings and their receptacles may be subjected to expansion and contraction. Since fittings and receptacles often expand and contract at different rates, such relative movement can cause cracks to occur at the joint between fitting and receptacle which can eventually lead to leakage.
One such conventional method of attachment used with closet flanges is the lead and oakum method. This method requires chiseling out the concrete around the receptacle to make room for the fitting, placing the fitting over the receptacle, beating down oakum fiber between the receptacle and the fitting, pouring hot lead into the joint, allowing the lead to cool, then beating down the cooled lead.
The lead and oakum method of attaching such a fitting to a drain pipe or other receptacle is laborious and time consuming. It also can result in a fixed joint that is susceptible to expansion and contraction cracking.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method for attaching fittings to drain pipes or other receptacles for use in new building construction and for replacement of existing fittings in old buildings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for attaching a fitting to a pipe or receptacle that allows for expansion and contraction of the fitting or receptacle and movement of the fitting with respect to the receptacle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that slips easily inside a receptacle for installation but resists removal in a way that serves to tighten the seal rather than loosen it.
A still further object is to provide a means of attachment that can be installed quickly and easily to provide a watertight seal between a fitting and a receptacle.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.